Entre rêve et réalité
by Hisokaren
Summary: Quand Naruto découvre que Sasuke le mâte en douce nan... en fait, on pouré dire ke le jeune Uzumaki voit ses fantasmes se réaliser...FIC FINIE


**Auteuse : **Hisokaren: Entre rêve et réalité (je sais c du réchauffé mais c tellement mimi)

**Base : **Naruto

**Genre : **Yaoï, NC-17 donc attention ! Même si je délire grave là !

**Couple : **NarutoXSasuke

**Disclaimer : **Hum... Zavez déjà essayé les vœux avec l'étoile Filante ? Ben, ça ne marche pas...--

**Note : **C un fantasme d'une de mes copine qui a mis ses yeux en mode si-tu-le-fais-pas-je-meurs, alors je le mets en scène ! Ça ne se passe pas vraiment dans le contexte de l'histoire, mais y a un peu de ça ! C un cadeau pour ma copine Julie ! Désolée pour le délire avec Duo mais j'en avais trop envie !!!! (Sorry pour ceux qui ne pige rien !) Gras italique les pensées de Naruto.

**ENTRE REVE ET REALITE**

_**Et la nuit, dans l'obscurité rassurante de ma chambre, dans l'intimité des murmures du vent, il me rejoignit et s'allongea près de moi. Son corps à demi nu reposant paisiblement dans la myriade d'oreillers à la taie aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé. Un garçon brun, grand et indiscutablement séduisant, avec le genre de corps musclé dont on devine qu'il est aussi plaisant à regarder quand il porte des vêtements que quand il n'en porte pas. J'aime voir son torse immaculé sous le regard de la lune, se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration tandis que ses paupières parcourues de longs cils noirs frémissent au contact de mes lèvres. J'aime ses soupirs rauques quand j'étoile ses pectoraux de baisers ardents et ses petits rires excités quand ma langue titille le bout de ses tétons durcis. J'aime la manière dont il respire quand le désir commence lentement à s'insinuer dans son bas-ventre alors que ma langue caresse la douceur de son nombril. **_

_**Alors il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, sensuellement et feignit la surprise en me voyant à genoux le menton posé sur son ventre brûlant. Il esquissa un petit sourire coquin et m'attira jusqu'à lui. Il souffla dans mon cou provoquant mon appétit, descendant ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à la courbure de mes fesses et la parcourant du bout des doigts. Je me pressais alors aussi tendrement qu'une chatte sur son corps tandis que sa langue embrasait mon cou. Je soupirais impatient et il prenait mes lèvres en un baiser incandescent de passion. **_

_**Sa langue fouillait ma bouche tandis que ses doigts experts pétrissaient sensuellement mes fesses. Je sentais mes tétons durcir et mes rougeurs en devenaient presque douloureuses. **_

_**Il ralentit le mouvement de ses mains avant de pousser avec délicatesse vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. D'un geste sûr et ferme, il me retourna sur le dos allongeant son corps sur le mien, son torse pressant le mien. Il poussa avant l'exploration de mes cuisses, découvrant la tiédeur de mon sexe jusqu'à ce que ses doigts torturent de plaisir le petit bout durci sur lequel l'essentiel de mon désir s'était concentré. Il me fallait toute la maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas succomber, alors qu'il m'écartait plus largement les jambes et qu'il touchait la moiteur que j'avais là.**_

_**Ma voix était étouffée d'émotion alors que le désir qui secouait entre mes jambes ne cessait de monter crescendo. Je le suppliais d'arrêter avant que je ne perde la raison. Il s'exécutait avec un petit rire sauvage et tendre à la fois. Mais, quelle ne fut pas mon erreur, ce petit moment de répits me rendait encore plus conscient des sensations qui s'emparaient de moi à cet endroit. **_

_**Je frissonnais et il rit plongeant ses lèvres douces sur cette masse de chaire dure en proie aux tourments, recommençant le supplice sous une nouvelle forme. N'y tenant plus mon corps tendu d'allégresse se cambra sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui l'inondait soudain. Frémissant, haletant je poussais un soupir rauque de contentement tandis que bouffi d'orgueil, il riait doucement de sa prestation. **_

_**Qu'à cela ne tienne, je ne lui laisserais pas la satisfaction d'avoir l'exclusivité de savoir donner du plaisir. Je m'agenouillais le repoussant doucement mais fermement en arrière. Son regard étonné me questionnait alors que je lui lançais un sourire coquin plein de promesse et d'une douce torpeur.**_

_**Mes yeux parcouraient son corps étudiant chaque centimètre de sa peau. J'aimais sa poitrine lisse, le muscle long de son membre et surtout peut-être ses grands yeux ébènes ravageurs. Je voulais l'abreuver de baisers, mais j'allais d'abord prendre soin de son organe durci. Je le saisis et commençai à le martyriser avec lenteur. Il avait fermé les yeux et tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.**_

_**Je souris tout en caressant sans pitié son membre gonflé. Je voulais qu'il soit monté à obéir à mes palpations, à mes étreintes, dompté à être sucé. J'aurais dû rougir de mon audace, mais mon esprit était trop plein de ses attributs aguichants. J'ai souri prenant un plaisir non feint à le mettre ainsi au supplice. Déjà, j'entendais ses soupirs gutturaux et je sentais son corps se raidir sous la pluie de mes caresses. Puis enserrant sa taille de mes bras, je couvris son organe de ma bouche et me mit à le sucer. **_

_**Il lâcha un petit gémissement et je pus voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Ma bouche allait et venait et je pompais son sexe puissant en de longues caresses de mes lèvres sur un rythme régulier. Son corps frémissait de plaisir non feint et il finit par me supplier d'arrêter. Mais poussant la torture à son paroxysme, je ravageais son pénis œuvrant avec diligence jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements me fassent comprendre qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre les pinacles de son désir sans pouvoir rien en dissimuler. **_

_**Alors je rompis le rythme et rejetant ma tête en arrière et goûtant avec délectation à la noblesse de la frustration peinte en sueur sur son beau visage crispé de désir. C'est plus qu'il ne pouvait endurer et pantelant son regard m'implorait de le satisfaire. Il était à ma merci, il se plierait à mes volontés et résister à l'envie de sucer son pénis m'était impossible. Je ne me fis donc pas prier longtemps, et je pris encore une fois avec un ravissement non occulté son organe grossi d'impatiente et l'aspirait laissant ma langue jouer avec son gland rouge de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le summum de la passion et lâche un cri sauvage de jouissance. Puis son corps tendu, cruellement soumis frémit avec une succession de grognement sourd avant de se tenir au repos. **_

_**Moi, toute effronté que j'avais été, j'avais laissé mon désir grimper et capuchonner mes tétons de chaleur. Mes lèvres et mon sexe dont la moiteur dégoulinait le long de mes cuisses, étaient affamés et lorsque j'ai songé au visage pris de jouissance de Sasuke, je me suis senti brûlant, prisonnier de mon propre appétit. Il leva les yeux vers moi, compris mon exigence et s'avança aussitôt.**_

_**Puis mes bras s'enlacèrent autour de lui. Il me tenait contre sa poitrine, son organe raide excitant mes cuisses, je sentais la peau lisse de son visage et j'ouvrais mes lèvres aux siennes, pour les savourer. Il lâcha un profond soupir, je savais qu'il souriait. Il avait reconnu mon habileté et enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Aussitôt, il m'allongea sur la couverture, m'inondant de ses baisers humides et vigoureux. J'ai pressé mon torse contre sa poitrine, enveloppé ses hanches de mes bras et me suis tendu sous lui.**_

_**Il balada ses mains le long de mon dos avant de m'écarter les cuisses. Il humidifia ses doigts avant de doucement les enfoncer en moi. Un petit hoquet de surprise et de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge, mais le plaisir vint presque aussitôt et je me laissais aller par ses doigts experts. Il toucha le point sensible de mon intimité et je ne pus retenir un cri de contentement m'agrippant aux draps et bougeant le bassin pour qu'il intensifie ses mouvements de va-et-vient.**_

_**Puis il plongea son large sexe en moi. Ses poussées étaient brutales, vigoureuses, comme s'il était lui aussi submergé par une passion refoulée. Mon anus était remplis, mes tétons palpitaient et je secouais rudement mes hanches le soulevant me sentant plein de lui, qui me fixait. Il se mit à genoux et me fit redescendre sur son membre. J'ai murmuré mon assentiment et il s'est mis à aller et venir en moi, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus profondément, me travaillant. Je repoussais la tête en arrière les dents serrées, le cœur affolé et il cria mon nom. Je me redressais brusquement avec un cri de soulagement, et je le sentis jouir son fluide chaud me remplissant. Je criais son nom et à nouveaux, mon corps ouvert à son pénis, vibrait en un rythme exalté jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un hurlement de libération quand il me remplit encore.**_

_**Nous retombions haletants, nos deux corps parcourus d'agréables frissons et je me laissais aller contre lui. Niché entre ses bras, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure chaude, douce et parfumée. J'accueillis ses baisers doux, profonds et affectueux. Mes lèvres jouaient avec les siennes et il murmurait mon nom à mon oreille avant de nous laisser tous les deux emporter dans les bras de Morphée. **_

Naruto se redressa haletant, le corps en sueur et le sexe palpitant toujours dans sa paume brûlante.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement en imprimant les dernières frictions sur son pénis, l'image de Sasuke inondant encore son esprit. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche et se mit à observer les nuages un sourire Béa sur le visage. Il avait joui si fort cette fois. Il espérait que personne ne l'avait entendu ou vu hurler le prénom de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke sache ce qu'il éprouvait, surtout que tout ceci était nouveau pour lui. Le blondinet ne savait pas encore exactement où situer ses sentiments vis-à-vis du brun. Il le désirait, mais ne l'aimait pas, du moins il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Tout cela était parti de sa haine et de son admiration envers Sasuke. Lors des entraînements Kakashi-sensei, lui demandait souvent de prendre exemple sur le brun ténébreux et c'était à contrecœur qu'il l'observait. Jusqu'au jour où Sakura le rejeta pour la énième fois et qu'elle lui fit comprendre son profond attachement pour Sasuke. Naruto n'avait jamais autant observé son ami et un jour pendant une mission, quand Sasuke lui sauva la vie, Naruto compris tout le sens du mot désir.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard d'un bleu parfait et il soupira lacement.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang !

Duo _(qui sort dont ne sait où ?) _: Qu'est-ce que t'a narounet ?

Naruto : -- ! Je déprime !

Duo : C'est rare ! C 'est encore à cause de l'autre là ?

Naruto : Ouais !

Duo : Comment c'est qu'il s'appelle déjà ?

Naruto : -- ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il s'appelle Sasuke !

Duo : Ouais pas tip top comme prénom !

Naruto _en colère _: T'as pas vu celui de ton mec ! Heero c'est pas non plus l'apogée de la trouvaille !

Duo !!!! T'es méchant !

Naruto : Et toi tu parles trop !

Duo _qui fait un regard qui-tue-de-la-mort _: Baka ! En tout cas moi je ne me tripote pas en pensant à celui que

j'aime !

Naruto _le bec cloué _: ……….. O.o ;;;;;;;;

Duo : Ben quoi ! Oui je t'ai vu et alors ? -- !

Naruto : C'était privé !

Duo : A partir du moment où tu le fais dans un champ, ça ne l'est plus !

Naruto _prenant une jolie couleur fluo _: Bon ! Bon ! En tout cas j'espère que personne d'autre n'a vu.

Duo !!!!!! Pas sûr !

Naruto : xx ! Heiiinnnnnn ?

Duo : Niarc ! Niarc ! Niarc !

Naruto : En langage décodé ça veut dire quoi ? -- !

Duo : Que j'ai quelqu'un s'enfuir le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate !

Naruto _entrain de s'étouffer _: O.o De quoi !

Le blondinet se mit un bras en travers de son visage coloré d'une kawai teinte rouge et il soupira.

Duo : C'est bon tu vas pas en mourir ! Et pi c'était pas Sasuke !

Naruto : -- ! Comment tu peux le savoir tu l'as jamais vu ? Baka !

Duo : ! Vi, c'est vrai ! Mais il était brun ça c'est certain !

Le petit blond se leva brusquement, le visage en feu. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit pas Sasuke. Savoir quelque chose était une chose ne pas en connaître les conséquences en était une autre. Il savait très bien que le brun ne ressentirait jamais ce qu'il éprouvait. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses de tomber amoureux d'un garçon et encore moins de son meilleur ami.

Duo le saisit par la manche et l'attira brusquement à lui, faisant basculer le garçon sur lui. Naruto les yeux grand ouvert observait surpris le visage de Duo au-dessus de lui. Il avait la tête sur les genoux du natté qui lui souriait malicieusement.

Naruto : ÔÔ ! Kes tu fais au juste là ?

Duo : Je veux t'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose importante.

Naruto : -- ! Hein ?

Duo : Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es, car l'amour n'a pas de sexe ! Heero aussi craignait son amour pour moi, il ne me l'a donc jamais fais savoir. Mais grâce à la force de nos sentiments nous sommes ensemble et heureux !

Naruto : ÔÔ ! Comme tu parles bien !

Duo : Désespérant ! Ah ! Oui ça me fait penser ! Je suis venu t'inviter à mon mariage alors ne loupe pas ça ok ? C'est dans deux semaines.

Soudain une ombre les surprit et Duo leva rapidement les yeux vers le trouble fait.

L'ombre : Baka ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Naruto _plus rouge qu'une pivoine _: Oo ! S...Sa…Sa...Sasuke !

Duo : Roh ! C'est lui ton Sasuke ? Il est pas mal !

Naruto : DUOOOOOOOO ! . !

Sasuke : ...

Duo _l'air innocent _: Ben quoi ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité na !

Sasuke _une lueur noire dans le regard _: Baka ! Dépêche-toi ! N'oublie pas qu'on a une mission ! Et tu es en retard comme d'habitude !

Naruto : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Sasuke s'éloigna aussitôt laissant Naruto ravaler sa rage et Duo le dévorer des yeux. Soudain Naruto se souvint de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et se leva précipitamment. Sasuke l'avait vu allongé sur Duo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour mériter ça ! Maintenant, le brun allait probablement penser qu'il... Enfin, que lui et Duo étaient...

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape pour lui expliquer. Il dit au revoir à Duo et lui promit de se rendre à son mariage.

À suivre...

Kakakreme : Et voilà une première partie de faite !!!!

Duo : Dis donc qu'est-ce je fous dans cette histoire moi ?

Heero _en me jetant un regard-noir-qui-tue _: Ouais ! Qu'est-ce mon mec fricotait avec l'autre blondasse là !

Naruto : Pardon ? C'est qui la blondasse ?

KKK : Bon ! Bon ! Ça va ! Du calme les toutous ! Pas la peine de vous entretuer !

Duo : Qui tu traite de toutous ? !

KKK : Bon je ferais mieux d'arranger tout ça ! Sinon va y avoir des morts !

Naruto : Et pi d'abord, c'était qui le mec brun qui m'a vu me tripatouiller le zizi ?

KKK : C'est un Se-cret !!!!!

Duo : Allez tu peux bien me le dire non ?

KKK : Laisse-moi réfléchir... Nan !

Duo : Beuh...T'es méchante !

KKK : Non c'est moi qui écrit et c'est moi qui décide ! Alors taisez-vous ou vous le regretterez !

Naruto : Bon ! Bon ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !

Duo : J'adore quand elle devient aimable ! N'est-ce pas Heero chéri ?

Heero : Hn ! Mais t'as pas intérêt de caser mon mec avec la blondinette de super marché !

Naruto _en fusillant Heero du regard_ : La blondinette de koi ?

Duo _en souriant malicieusement _: Oh ! Il est jaloux mon petit Hee-Chan. J'adore quand il est jaloux !

Naruto : Oui ! Ben ! S'il continue de me traiter de blonde, il le sera plus pour très longtemps !

Heero : De quoi ? Répète un peu ?

KKK : Ouh ! Le taux de testostérone est beaucoup trop élevé à mon goût, moi je m'en vais !

Duo : Pourquoi ? Ça commençait à être intéressant !

Sasuke : Oui reste un peu ! Moi je ne suis pas mécontent qu'on corrige un peu dobe.

Naruto : Sasuke ! T'es méchant ! J'te parle plus ! Je m'en vais !

Sasuke : ÔÔ !...

KKK : Là, il est vraiment vexé !

Duo : Ouep !

Heero : Hn !

Sasuke : Attend Naru ! T'en va pas comme ça.

Duo : Tu crois qu'il va lui pardonner ?

KKK : On verra...

ENTRE REVE ET REALITE 2

Naruto devait le rattraper. Parce qu'il l'aim... Parce qu'il l'aim... Le blond cessa de courir et pris son visage dans ses mains, bouleversé par ses sentiments. Il leva lentement la tête, et vit s'étendre devant lui, une longue ligne droite partagée entre deux champs de fleurs. Aucune trace de Sasuke. Il commença à marcher à pas lent songeant à l'excuse qu'il donnerait au Sensei pour son retard, mais il se rabroua vigoureusement en fronçant les sourcils. Au diable la mission aujourd'hui. Sasuke irait tout seul ou avec Sakura. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux dans un sursaut de surprise.

Naruto : O.O ! Ben ça ! Il n'est que huit heure et le rendez-vous est à neuf heure !

Il tapota sa montre pour voir si elle fonctionnait bien, mais, après vérification, elle n'avait aucun problème d'aiguilles. Naruto, baissa lentement sa main, ne sachant très bien quoi penser. Sasuke lui avait intimé de le suivre en prétextant qu'il était en retard, mais le fait est que le blondinet n'était pas du tout en retard, au contraire. Que faisait-il là ?

Brusquement une main le surpris. Il se retourna vivement prêt à se battre, mais ses bras se figèrent.

Naruto : O.o Sasuke !

Sasuke _un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres _: Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Si j'avais été un ennemi, je t'aurais déjà tué !

Naruto sortit de sa transe et lança un coup de poing magistral au brun. Sasuke réussit à éviter le coup en se décalant et saisi le poignet du blond avant de l'attirer vivement vers lui, pour lui rendre son coup. Mais c'était sans compter sur le minuscule tout petit minuscule caillou sur lequel le blondinet en colère glissa. Naruto ferma les yeux et attendit que Sasuke le lâche mais à son étonnement le brun le rattrapât. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage celui de Sasuke. Le regard ébène de son camarade était planté dans le sien et ne désirait manifestement pas se détacher de cet Océan Bleu. Naruto avait les deux poignets prisonniers dans le dos de Sasuke et il rougit en sentant la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage.

Sasuke : Tu es vraiment trop nul !

Naruto _complètement rouge _: Tu vas voir enfoiré !

Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune ninja, mais ne parvint qu'à se coller encore plus étroitement à lui. Ce qui paralysa presque l'adolescent blond. Il se débattit comme un diable et fini par leur faire perdre l'équilibre à tous les deux, si bien qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe fraîche, leurs visages dangereusement proches.

Naruto allongé sous son ami dans une posture plus que provocante, voulu se lever mais il déséquilibra Sasuke, qui en rien de tant trouva refuge dans le cou du blondinet, le corps complètement allongé sur le torse en feu de Naruto. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour profiter enfin de la douceur des lèvres de Sasuke au creux de son cou et de la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau salée. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide quand il réalisa que cela faisait plus d'une minute que Sasuke n'avait pas retiré ses lèvres de son cou. Il eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose d'humide caresser sa veine palpitante et il frissonna. Si Sasuke s'en rendit compte, il le dissimula très bien.

Naruto ne pouvait en supporter davantage. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas très vite, il allait succomber à ses ardeurs et violer sans plus de cérémonie son camarade. Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que camarades tous les deux. Il chercha à s'en convaincre, mais n'y parvint pas. Il repoussa brutalement Sasuke qui se retrouva fesse par terre, se leva et s'enfuit en courant.

Sasuke _en rougissant _: Baka dobe !

À suivre...

Kakakreme : A y est ! Moi avoir fini seconde partie !

Sasuke : C'était un peu court non ?

KKK : Ouais mais c'était pas très important ! Alors j'ai fait vite !

Naruto : Non mais t'as vu pour qui tu me fais passer ?

KKK : Nan !

Naruto : Pour un ringard ! Une femmelette qui ne sait même pas contrôler ses hormones !

KKK : Je te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas violé ! -.- !

Sasuke : Elle marque un point !

Naruto : N'empêche, je me trouve quand même un peu trop lâche alors que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça en vrai !

KKK : Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est de la peur nuance ! Et pi t'aurait bien voulu le violer notre pauvre Sasuke ! MM !

Naruto _mort de honte le visage rouge comme une tomate _: ga...geuh...ble...aglbla...

Sasuke _en souriant malicieusement _: C vrai ? Naru ?

KKK _MDR_ : Allez Naru avoue que tu aurais bien aimé passer à l'acte !

Naruto _rouge foncé _: Ben ! Quoi c'est les hormones !

Sasuke _ravi_ : Oh ! Alors vivement la suite ! J'ai hâte d'y être !!!!!

KKK : Calme ta joie ! C'est pas encore fini et je suis maître du clavier ! Alors je choisis la suite !

Naruto : Ca veut dire qu'on va pas être ensemble ?

KKK : Mais si, je serais toujours avec toi !

Naruto : -- ! euh...Veut pas te blesser mais je parlais de Sasuke et moi là !

KKK : xx !

Sasuke : C'est la life ! Kes tu veux !

Naruto : Allez Ste plaît ! Mets nous une scène un peu chaude là !

Sasuke : Jamais vu une fanfic autant dépourvu de scénario !

KKK : Continue comme ça et je fais mourir Naruto à la fin !

Sasuke : O.o ! Tu n'oserais pas !

Naruto : XX ! Arrrrgggghhhhhh !

KKK : Tu paris ?

Sasuke : -.- Je te hais...

Kakakreme : Oh ! Là je suis vraiment malheureuse !

**ENTRE REVE ET REALITE 3**

Naruto arriva haletant au point de rendez-vous. Il cessa de courir et se calma quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Sasuke lui avait-il montré ne serais-ce qu'une lie d'attention ? Non, se répéta Naruto en secouant frénétiquement la tête, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Sasuke est froid, arrogant, asocial... Pourtant la proximité qui les avait réunis tout à l'heure enflammait encore les sens du jeune blond. Non, tu te fais des idées, se réprimanda sévèrement Naruto. Sasuke ne songerait jamais à toi de la manière dont tu le souhaiterais, c'est tout simplement impossible. Le blondinet en était là de ses réflexions quand Sakura le fit sursauter.

Sakura : Naruto ça va ?

Naruto : Hum... Oui, oui, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Sakura _qui ne remarqua rien _: Dis-moi, Naru. Tu sais où est Sasuke, d'ordinaire il est toujours là avant nous ?

Naruto : Non, mentit-il. Pourquoi ?

Sakura _en rougissant _: Euh...°.°...En fait il doit me donner une réponse aujourd'hui.

Naruto releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

Naruto : Nani... ?

Sakura _le visage rouge tomate _: Euh... Et bien, en fait... J'euh...

Naruto : Tu quoi, lança-t-il vivement.

Sakura : Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant davantage.

Naruto n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il sentit ses jambes défaillir sous lui et dû user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Sakura avait baissé les yeux et semblait fixer quelque chose d'invisible sur le sol.

Naruto ne savait quoi répondre, Sakura venait de lui briser le cœur en moins de temps qu'un ninja expérimenté lui aurait fait mordre la poussière. Il sentit les larmes inondées ses joues quand deux bras tendres s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Sakura le pressa doucement contre elle et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond.

Sakura : Je suis désolée Naruto, mais tu sais depuis toujours ce que je ressens pour Sasuke et...

Naruto _sourit malgré sa douleur _: Baka... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis au-dessus de tout ça maintenant.

Sakura : Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

Naruto saisit ses mots au vol et compris que Sakura songeait à leur relation, si relation il y avait eu. Il sourit soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué qu'il était en réalité très amoureux de Sasuke. Naruto, enlaça la jeune fille et plongea son visage inondé de larmes dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Il connaissait les sentiments de Sakura depuis le début et se doutait qu'un jour, elle oserait faire sa demande à Sasuke. Naruto était vaincu, car qui mieux qu'une fille pouvait rendre heureux Sasuke. Et il préférait de loin que ce soit Sakura, car rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que de voir deux personnes qui lui sont chères trouver le bonheur ensemble.

Il sécha ses larmes et posa un doux baiser sur le front de Sakura. Il venait de prendre la décision d'oublier Sasuke. Elle tressaillit surprise.

Naruto : J'espère qu'il te dira oui, dit-il en souriant.

Sakura _en souriant _: Merci Naruto. Alors... Tu ne me détestes pas ?

Naruto s'écarta de la jeune fille et remis son masque tout sourire toute joie avant de rire.

Naruto : Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu es mon amie et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

Sakura afficha un large sourire et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle se jeta au cou de Naruto quand Sasuke arriva en compagnie de maître Kakashi. Elle sourit encore davantage et s'élança vers Sasuke avant de pendre à son bras la tête sur son épaule. Naruto observa la scène de loin et se força à sourire malgré la douleur lancinante qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Après quelques instants, il s'approcha du groupe afin que le sensei leur donne la mission, mais Kakashi sourît en leur annonçant qu'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement il n'y aurait rien à faire.

Naruto : Pourquoi Ô.Ô ?

Kakashi : Le Hokage a convoqué tous les ninjas supérieurs pour une réunion !

Sakura : C'est fantastique ! Ça veut dire que nous avons une journée de congé aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi ! Mais que ça ne vous dispense pas de vous entraîner !

Naruto : Bien dans ce cas je vais à la rivière m'entraîner, lança-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Sakura : Ô.Ô ! Moi qui pensais qu'il allait s'amuser, pour une fois qu'on peut reposer un peu.

Kakashi ! Il a toujours été comme ça. N'oublie pas qu'il veut devenir le maître Hokage.

Sakura _en se tournant vers Sasuke _: On pourra enfin passer un moment seul.

Sasuke en regardant Naruto s'éloigner : ...

À suivre...

Naruto : Menteuse . !

Kakakreme : Ô.Ô, hé ?

Naruto _en boudant _: T'avait promis de nous mettre une scène chaude...

KKK : Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! Et pi d'abord s'est devenu chaud là entre Sakura et toi, non ?

Sasuke _en fronçant les sourcils _: Hé ? !

Naruto : Oué, oué si on veut !

KKK ! Elle t'a fait un gros câlin !

Naruto : Et bé ! -- ! Si c ça que tu appelles chaud, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge !

Sasuke : De quoi parlez-vous ? C'était quoi ce câlin !

KKK : Mon pauvre chéri, t'es complètement à l'Ouest !

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait faire à mon Naruto pendant que j'étais pas là ?

KKK : Des trucs ! _sourire narquois_.

Sasuke : Tu te foutrais pas d'ma gueule par hasard ? 

KKK : Moi... ? Nannnn, jamais ! . !

Naruto _pour lui-même _: Vengeance quand tu nous tiens... -.-¨¨

**ENTRE REVE ET REALITE 4**

Naruto était littéralement épuisé, il c'était entraîné toute la journée. Pantelant, il s'adossa contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. Son corps était endolori jusqu'à la moelle et les jointures de ses mains étaient ensanglantées tant il avait frappé d'arbres.

Il observa un moment le courant léger de la rivière et décida de s'y plonger entièrement. Il retira son T-shirt et sauta dans l'eau qui détendit en un rien de temps ses muscles ankylosés et rafraîchit sa peau tannée par le soleil.

Il se mit à jouer avec l'eau, la faisant lentement glisser sur les muscles de ses bras, sur son dos tout en imaginant quel plaisir les mains de Sasuke pourrait lui procurer. Inconsciemment tout en gardant l'image de Sasuke imprégné dans son esprit, il se mit à caresser son torse taillé de muscles fermes, et descendit ses mains sur la peau tendre de son ventre tracé. Il posa sa tête sur la rive et se mit à gémir langoureusement le nom de son aimé, sans cesser ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes. Il allait plonger sa main sous son pantalon, quand il entendit des pas derrières lui. Il sursauta, sa tension sexuelle frustrée le faisant trembler. Il se retourna vivement et faillit couler d'une masse quand il aperçut une silhouette familière sortir de la forêt.

Sasuke s'approcha de son pas habituel, lent et nonchalant, comme s'il pouvait tout prévoir. Naruto scruta le visage de son ami, histoire de voir s'il l'avait surpris en train de faire joujou dans l'eau, mais le visage de Sasuke affichait l'impassibilité totale. Naruto soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte avec horreur que son érection n'était toujours pas tombée. Son sexe pulsait encore sous la force du désir qu'il avait éprouvé. Quand Sasuke ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, il décida de nager jusqu'au milieu de la rivière craignant que le beau brun ne voie son sexe gonflé.

Sasuke s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et leva un sourcil.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto _au milieu de la rivière _: Ca ne se voit pas je nage !

Sasuke : Pourquoi as-tu commencé à nager juste quand je suis arrivé ?

Naruto : ...

Sasuke _en souriant _: Je vois tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin.

Naruto _en rougissant à ce souvenir _: Tu n'es pas avec Sakura ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi je serais avec elle, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Naruto : Elle me l'a dit...

Sasuke : . ! Elle t'a dit quoi, dit-il un peu sèchement.

Naruto : Bé... Qu'elle t'avais demandé de sortir avec elle...bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Sasuke : J'ai refusé, dit-il insensible.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise et cessa un moment de battre les jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en faisant ça il coulait. Il se ressaisit vite, ne sachant expliquer la myriade de papillons qui volait en son sein, et observa Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de sortir avec elle ? Naruto leva un sourcil et réalisa que son amie n'était pas la seule à courir après Sasuke. Le brun avait toute une flopée de prétendantes après tout. Naruto sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Sasuke avait probablement une autre fille en vue, et il était hors de question qu'il laisse son aimé entre les bras d'une autre que Sakura. Si son camarade ne pouvait l'aimer lui ou Sakura, il n'aimerait personne d'autre, dusse-t-il le tuer pour ça.

Naruto fronça les sourcils laissant la colère et la frustration l'envahir peu à peu.

Naruto : Pourquoi t'as fait ça, lança-t-il furieux.

Sasuke : Parce que je ne l'aime pas, répondit Sasuke en se mettant en garde.

Naruto : Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, hurla le blond en utilisant son chacra pour se propulser vers le brun.

Sasuke vit Naruto arrivé près de lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Il sourit songeant que le jeune garçon avait étonnamment progressé mais ne baissa pas son attention pour autant. Il saisit le poing que Naruto lui lança mais ne vit pas arrivé son coup pied, et il fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta violemment l'arbre sur lequel Naruto s'était avachi auparavant, mais se releva aussitôt en massant sa mâchoire.

Sasuke : Tu frappes toujours comme une femmelette !

Naruto _furieux_ : Toi tu n'es qu'un salaud, hurla-t-il haletant.

Sasuke : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, lança-t-il sèchement. Tu devrais plutôt être content puisque tu es amoureux d'elle !

Naruto _en écarquillant les yeux _: Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! Tu penses que parce que tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, tu peux te permettre de faire souffrir les personnes qui t'aiment ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'aimer !

Sasuke sentit le pic et fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendit pas et s'élança sur le blondinet qu'il frappa avec une violence incroyable. Naruto fut éjecté sur l'eau mais son chacra lui permis de rester à la surface. Il se releva les yeux assombris par la rage et la douleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui le rejoignit.

Sasuke : Tu ne me connais pas Naruto !

Naruto : J'en sais suffisamment pour affirmer que tu n'as pas de coeur !

Sasuke : J'en ai un et, pour cause, il ne bat que pour...

Sasuke se tue brusquement. Son visage avait tourné au rouge vif et il semblait au blond qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il toisa Naruto d'un air mauvais et se jeta sur lui. Le combat fut rude et ne cessa que lorsque Naruto fut acculé à la surface de l'eau, Sasuke emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Naruto tenta de se débattre, mais la fatigue due à son entraînement sévère et la poigne de fer de Sasuke l'en empêchait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que le corps de Sasuke était allongé sur lui, son bassin entre les jambes du blondinet. Naruto rougit violemment et voulu cacher son visage, mais il ne put que détourner les yeux et les fermer. Emprisonné par la chaleur du corps de Sasuke et la fraîcheur de l'eau, Naruto sentit son désir monter rapidement. Effrayé, il se réprimanda intérieurement « Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une érection ! ».

Mais, le courant de la rivière faisait délicieusement onduler son corps, le poussant à se frotter plus que sensuellement contre celui, ardent de son ami. Il ne put empêcher son sexe de se tendre sous ses agréables mouvements, et intima presque à la rivière de prononcer ses frôlements. Bientôt, le désir lui fit oublier que Sasuke était présent, et il se mit à gémir langoureusement le nom de son ami. Jugeant que le courant de la rivière n'était pas suffisant pour augmenter son plaisir, il leva son bassin le mouvant voluptueusement contre celui de Sasuke, sans cesser de gémir son nom. Naruto venait de se perdre dans ses sensations et ne possédait manifestement plus le sens des réalités. Sasuke ne put se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes et humides de Naruto. Il sentait les muscles du blond rouler sous la peau tendre et mouillée pour exciter ses sens.

Naruto sentit le baiser chaste, et l'approfondit en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke, explorant chacun des reliefs pour la première fois. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais savoura pleinement le plaisir de ce premier flirt.

Sasuke excité par les gémissements de Naruto, délivra ses poignets faisant lentement descendre ses mains le long de ses bras avant de caresser sa poitrine. Il en visita chaque parcelle s'attardant sur les tétons durcis du blondinet. Il se sépara à regret des lèvres de Naruto et descendit avec sa langue jusqu'au creux du cou qu'il suça laissant sa marque. Puis il s'intéressa aux tétons du blond qu'il lécha, suça ou mordilla selon l'intensité de son plaisir. Naruto, se demandait s'il rêvait. Etais-ce bien Sasuke qui découvrait ainsi son corps ? Qui traçait de longs sillons de salive sur son ventre, engouffrant sa langue dans son nombril pour le faire haleter de plaisir ?

Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait éperdument. Si c'était un rêve, il comptait bien en profiter et se laisser aller à ses inhibitions. Il voulait que ses fantasmes se réalisent et qu'importe si ce n'était qu'en rêve.

Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête voyant son ami tout occupé à lui lécher le bas-ventre. Naruto sourit, et le repoussa doucement pour le déshabiller. Il s'y prit un peu maladroitement tant il avait hâte de découvrir le corps musclé de Sasuke. Naruto se battit longuement avec les vêtements, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke amusé, lui prennent les mains et le guide lentement.

Allongés sur l'eau aussi nu que des vers, Naruto et Sasuke s'extasiaient du corps de l'autre, l'explorant de mille et une caresses, de baisers passionnés laissant des marques un peu partout, notamment autour des deux auréoles brunes de leurs poitrines.

Naruto : Sasuke...gémit-il entre deux caresses.

Sasuke : Oui ?

Naruto : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes...

Sasuke écarta les cuisses de Naruto, se plaça entre et approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de son amant.

Sasuke : Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. Je t'aime...

Puis il frotta son sexe tendu sur celui, dressé de Naruto. Lentement d'abord, puis frénétiquement cherchant à augmenter leur plaisir autant que leur désir. Naruto accueillit ses mouvements avec joie et son corps se tendit sous la pression du membre de son compagnon. Naruto se lassa de ce jeu assez rapidement et décida qu'il était temps d'entamer la seconde partie. Il saisit le sexe de Sasuke et y imprima de lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant se cambrer d'extase son compagnon.

Puis, par un habile coup de rein, il retourna Sasuke sur le dos et s'allongea entre ses jambes. Il piqueta son torse de baisers tout en descendant sensuellement vers son pénis, qu'il embrassa, lécha et suçota avant de le gober tout entier dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri de jouissance des lèvres de son amant. Naruto s'en réjouit et il suça avec plus d'avidité le pénis gonflé de Sasuke, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour du gland rougit par le plaisir. Sasuke voulu bouger ses hanches afin de mieux sentir encore la gorge de Naruto, mais ce dernier refusait de lui laisser le commandement du navire. Le rythme des sussions se fit plus rapide obligeant Sasuke à se cambrer davantage, ses mains agrippants vigoureusement les cheveux de Naruto. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke, avant de se muer en gémissements rauques et prolongés.

Sasuke : N...Naruto, arrête je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. Si tu continues, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Naruto n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua son œuvre, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de volonté Sasuke se répande dans sa bouche. Sasuke repris son souffle et releva la tête vers Naruto d'un air réprobateur, qui lui souriait malicieusement.

Naruto : Chaud et vif tout comme toi en ce moment, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Sasuke : Baka ! Maintenant je n'ai plus de force...

Naruto : Tu exagères on a encore rien fait, répliqua-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Sasuke soupira et pris le visage de son aimé afin de lui donné un baisé passionné. Naruto s'y plongea avec plaisir tout en caressant le membre du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse de nouveau, plus gonflé que jamais.

Naruto : Tu vois, dit-il entre deux baisers. Il te reste encore beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser. Vraiment tu te sous-

estimes...

Sasuke _un sourire ravit aux lèvres _: Mais je n'ai rien dit...

Ils changèrent de position et c'est avec appétit que Sasuke suça le pénis du beau blond. Naruto se cambra, poussant des soupires satisfaits et plongeants ses doigts dans l'eau comme s'il voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Le brun lui tendit ses doigts qu'il humidifia soigneusement avant que son amant ne le pénètre doucement lui arrachant un sursaut de douleur. Sasuke, s'arrêta patientant jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui demande de continuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire tant il avait envie de prendre le relais de ses mains. Bientôt Naruto sentis le plaisir l'envahir par vagues successives et régulières et se sentant venir, il hurla le nom de Sasuke sans aucune retenue. Sasuke sourit et positionna les jambes de Naruto sur ses épaules avant de le pénétrer avec son membre.

Le blondinet se tendit sous le changement de pression et poussa un léger cri avant que Sasuke ne lui mordille tendrement la cuisse pour détourner son attention.

Sasuke : Détends-toi, sinon je risque de te faire mal.

Naruto : Mais c'est plus gros que trois doigts ça... se plaignit gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke _avec un sourire carnassier _: Merci du compliment...

Naruto sourit et se laissa doucement porter par le plaisir que son amant lui procurait par les va-et-vient de ses hanches. Le visage du blond n'était plus qu'allégresse et exigence. Sasuke s'en enivra allant de plus en plus vite, essayant à chaque coup de boutoir de toucher ce petit point sensible qui rendait son amant fou de désir.

Naruto aimait sentir la chaleur du sexe du brun en lui. Cette hampe de chair dure qui allait et venait en lui, lui faisant connaître les sommets de la passion. Sasuke aimait voir son amant se tordre sous lui, son visage angélique déformé par le plaisir. Il ne s'en excita que plus et quand il sentit son sexe pulser, il saisit le membre dur du blond et y imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient en accord avec ses coups de boutoir. Naruto perdit le contrôle de sa raison et se laissa emporter par la jouissance quand il éjecta sa semence sur le ventre de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentant les muscles de son amant se contracter, ne tint pas plus longtemps et il hurla le nom de Naruto en se répandant en lui. Épuisés, les deux adolescents s'étendirent sur l'eau, encore grisés par l'acte.

Plus tard, ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur la rivière et que leurs vêtements, ne possédant pas de chacra avaient coulé. Ils rirent de bon cœur, plongeant chacun de leur côté afin de récupérer leurs affaires.

Ils se rejoignirent sur les rives, et quand Naruto sortit de l'eau, il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il tomba à genoux les mains posées sur ses reins.

Sasuke eut un petit rire en voyant la position dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto et vint l'aider.

Sasuke : Tout va bien ?

Naruto : Oui, oui...

Sasuke : Tu as mal aux fesses, c'est ça ?

Naruto : Je n'y suis pas vraiment hab...

Le blondinet se tu en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. IL écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et tenta de s'éloigner de Sasuke mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Sasuke leva un sourcil.

Sasuke : Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naruto : Sasuke ? Sasuke...

Sasuke : Oui ?

Naruto : Est-ce que tu es vraiment Sasuke ?

Sasuke : J'ai la même tête, le même corps, le même prénom...alors oui je pense que je suis Sasuke, plaisanta-t-il.

Naruto : Ne te fou pas de ma gueule...

Sasuke : Naruto qu'est-ce qui te prend, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Naruto _un peu dérouté _: Sasuke...C'est bien toi ?

Sasuke _en s'énervant un peu _: Puisque je te dis que c'est moi, dobe !

Naruto n'en cru pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Sasuke se tenait face à lui, et le fixait de son regard ébène intense.

Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il ne rêve pas ? Sasuke et lui venait-il vraiment de faire l'amour ? Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Naruto : Vient-on de faire l'amour ?

Sasuke : Quoi ? Je pense que ton derrière pourra te répondre ! !

Naruto : M'as-tu vraiment dit que tu m'aimais ?

Sasuke : Je te l'ai dit oui ! Et je peux te le redire encore pendant cinquante ans tous les jours. Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Naruto : ...

Sasuke : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? Nous venons juste de faire l'amour et tu réagis comme si je t'avais violé ou pire comme si tu ne t'en souvenais plus !

Naruto : C'est juste que j'ai rêvé tellement de fois de ce moment, que...que je me demande si je ne rêve pas.

Sasuke : ... Ce n'est pas un rêve Naruto. C'est la réalité, je t'aime et je compte bien rattraper toutes les fois où tu te masturbais en hurlant mon nom.

Naruto sursauta de surprise.

Naruto : A...Alors tu savais ?

Sasuke _rougit_ : Oui. Je te suivais et quand tu te mettais à te caresser, je...Je reproduisais tes gestes et je me masturbais en te regardant, avoua-t-il. Et tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu dans l'eau, je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

Naruto : Mais...Mais pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me le dire ?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas...Je suppose que j'avais peur que tu me repousses...

Naruto : Baka ! Tu me voyais en train de faire joujou avec mon bistouri et tu pensais que j'allais te repousser ?

Sasuke : Tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi Naruto et puis quand je t'ai vu avec l'autre chevelu, je me suis dit que...enfin j'ai pensé que lui et toi...que vous...

Naruto sourit et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Sasuke.

Naruto : Duo n'est qu'un ami... Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime TOI Sasuke. Je t'aime.

Le blondinet vit le visage de son amant s'éclairer et ils s'étreignirent longuement avant de s'embrasser avec une passion non dissimulée.

Ils s'allongèrent nus sur l'herbe fraîche alors que le jour tombait et que le ciel s'assombrissait. Ils s'endormirent de fatigue, serrés l'un contre l'autre en se murmurant de doux mots d'amours.

Naruto, se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, mais cette fois il n'était plus seul. Il savait que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, Sasuke serait auprès de lui, lui offrant tout l'amour dont il avait tant rêvé.

Épilogue :

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tapis derrière un buisson le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Naruto : Tu crois qu'elles sont parties ?

Sasuke : Je n'en sais rien mais je préfère rester ici. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Sakura et Hinata nous retrouvent.

Naruto : C'est de ta faute aussi, le réprimanda-t-il sévèrement. Si tu ne m'avais pas allumé toute la nuit, Sakura ne serait jamais passée chez moi, me demander la raison de mon retard au rendez-vous ! Et j'ajoute qu'elle ne t'aurait pas vu faire des mamours à mon zizi en entrant dans ma chambre ! En outre elle n'aurait pas mis Hinata et la moitié du village au courant ! !

Sasuke _en prenant un air indigné _: Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en reste non plus! Je n'étais pas tout seul dans le lit hier soir ! Et pi, ça t'a bien plu que je fasse des mamours à ton zizi comme tu dis.

Naruto _en rougissant _: Oui bon, ben c pas le moment d'en parler !

Sasuke posa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de Naruto en entendant des pas rageurs s'approcher.

Sasuke : Chut... Elles arrivent, murmura-t-il.

Les garçons patientèrent un moment avant d'entendre les pas s'éloigner peu à peu.

Naruto : Je crois qu'on est bon pour rester ici un moment, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke _avec un petit sourire coquin _: Ca ne me dérange pas tant que tu es avec moi.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son petit ami lui emprisonna les lèvres par un tendre baiser, qu'il savoura pleinement, jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Hinata apparaissent derrière eux, le regard flamboyant d'éclair.

Les garçons frissonnèrent avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Sakura _rouge de colère _: Sasukeeeeeeeee ! Mais revenez ici bande de bâtards abrutis !

Hinata _en moins furax _: Narutooooooooooo !

Sasuke _en courant _: Il va quand même falloir qu'un jour on leur explique...

Naruto : Et bien ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il en souriant.

Sasuke : Quand ?

Naruto : Tais-toi et cours...

FIN

Kakakreme : J'ai enfin terminé ma première fic... !

Naruto , j'ai adoré...Surtout la scène de l'eau...

Sasuke : Moi aussi...

KKK : J'ai adorée l'écrire, mais, sur la fin j'en avait un peu marre alors j'ai bâclé...

Sasuke : C'est pas grave puisque je finis avec Naruto...

Naruto : Moi g beaucoup aimé. Pour une première fois c'était pas mal...

Sasuke : Viiiiii !

KKK : Ô.Ô ! Je rêve ou c'est un compliment ?

Sasuke : Tu rêves ! -.-

KKK : -- ! Je le savais. Tu es méchant.

Naruto : Mais non il dit ça pour t'embêter... éè¨¨

Sasuke : Pas du tout ! T'as voulu faire mourir mon Naruto, alors je pardonne pas ! . 

KKK : Ce que tu peux être rancunier !

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu...

Hinata : XXXXXXXXXXX

KKK : C'est un yaoï, c'est normal ma petite Hinata ! .

Sakura : C'est pas juste pourquoi on fini toujours toutes seules nous ? Pourquoi les garçons trouvent le grand amour et pas nous ? é.è !

KKK : Je sais c dur, mais si tu veux dans ma prochaine fic je ferais en sorte que tu trouve toi aussi le grand amour.

Sakura : Vrai de vrai ?

KKK _avec un petit sourire sournois que personne n'a vu _: Vrai de vrai...

Sasuke : Pourquoi il y en aura encore d'autres ?

KKK : VI ! et je peux t'assurer que vous allez en baver ! hinhinhin

Hinata : XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura _en chœur _: Oui, elle nous fait peur aussi... --¨¨¨¨¨

Bon je m'excuse vraiment paske c'est ma toute première fic en fait, avant je ne me consacrais qu'à mes propres personnages... la seul fic que j'avais faite du moins si on peut appeler ça une fic, c'était un remix de Blanche neige et les Sept nains...

Ce n'était pas Yaoï ne vous inquiétez pas... C'était juste un truc dans le genre gore, avec une POV du prince charmant, séduit par Blanche neige remixée en Vampiresse je sais c'est complètement débile et pourtant il y en a qui ont aimé... ni voyez là aucune moquerie ou autre, au contraire, s'ils ont aimé c'est que c'était plus intéressant que je ne le pensais ne ?

En tout cas aimé ou détesté une review serais la bien venue


End file.
